


Dangerous Tonight

by Ghuleh_Elf



Series: Crossover Stories of the Abbey [3]
Category: Avatar (Sweden Band), Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: "Tis but a scratch", A bit of magic from The Director, Also gives an apology to Dix, An unconscious talk with Nihil, And a brief bit with Mary at the end, Appreciation of Omega's amazing ass in tight black jeans, Basil and Dix talk, Basil gets to feed (finally) and gets greedy, Basil is an adorable fruit bat, Basil makes a "change", Blood Loss, Consciousness returned after brief demon possession, F/M, He gets an idea, Hello to "The Director", His animal fits him, Johannes joins my universe, Kungen is mad, Multi, Multi learns a lesson painfully, Naked Ghoulish Aether, Nihil gives punishments that are appropriate, Papa Nihil has come to visit, Power drunk Basil, Rapid fire confession, Sorry Not Sorry, Tim has "finally" arrived, Unconsciousness, Vampire Henrik is an ass, Vampires again!, Vicente gets a little violent with his power, Vincente demon powers activate, no not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Keebie, Omega and Vicente are planning to leave the Abbey for parts unknown... possibly Avatar Country. Basil went to see Kungen which doesn't go well and causes a night that no one was going to forget any time soon...
Relationships: Dix/Papa Emeritus IV (Basil), Keebie/Henrik Sandelin, Keebie/Jonas "Kungen" Jarlsby, Keebie/Omega, Keebie/Papa Emeritus II (Vicente)
Series: Crossover Stories of the Abbey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676710
Comments: 24
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was not long after dusk that I walked back from working in the library as usual. Just before I made it to the ghoul dorm building, a loud squeak sounded over my head causing me to look up at a fruit bat flying oddly and heading directly towards me. I braced for impact as the frightened creature flew into my open arms. Its wings gripped onto my shoulders as it nuzzled its head into my left shoulder and it sighed in relief. 

"Okay, little one. You can't be Dix because she would be a white bat if that is one of her forms I've yet to see. Mary is most likely a vampire bat which you are definitely not... Is this you, Basil?"

The bat nodded and chittered softly and moved his left wing painfully. I felt something warm on right breast and saw blood staining my Avatar hoodie. 

_Fucking hell. What did you do now?_ I thought and wondered if Basil could hear me. 

_I_ _can hear you and can you **please** call them off?_ His voice was shaking in my head. 

Basil clutched tighter onto me as the footsteps of two people came towards me. I just started walking to the dorm door, without looking back I said "C'mon... Henrik and Johannes. Not a word from either of you. No. I. Am. Not. Happy. To. See. You."

I knew without looking that the vampire and shape shifter exchanged a look that clearly said they were in for it once they were upstairs. 

I made quick time going up the three flights of stairs and was thankful that none of the other ghouls or the ghoulettes were around to see our little party. As I slid my key into the lock, the door opened to reveal Omega standing in one of my favorite outfits of a black polo and snug black jeans that clung to his legs and just managed to contain his amazing ass. His smile changed to a bewildered frown when he saw the bat my arms, blood coming from my breast and our other friends. 

"What the fuck happened, min lilla?! What's with the bat? And what the fucking hell are you two doing here?" Omega's last question was said with a menacing glare at the men behind me. 

"I'm unhurt. The bat is Basil as is the blood that's on me. I'm sure these two are to blame for it. And I'm going to call Dix after I get Basil into the shower."

"I'll call her, min lilla. You take care of him and I'll have these to wait here." My ghoul gave me a quick, faint smile as he took out his phone. 

I went quickly to the bedroom and closed the door, locking it. Once it was secure, Basil let go of me, flapped awkwardly a few feet away to shift and fell to his knees, his left side covered in blood from a large missing chunk of flesh. I could see the muscles knitting back together slowly and painfully. There were other scratches along with a few bite marks on his back, right arm and both thighs. 

"Those fucking assholes," I muttered as I helped him up and directed him into the bathroom and started up the shower for him to get into to start washing the blood off. 

Basil looked at me before he stepped into the shower. "All I did was go see Jonas to ask him to speak with you and Omega and Vicente about not leaving the Abbey... because... _becauseDixandIdon'twantyouleaveokay."_ He quickly stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him. 

My brain took a couple seconds to decipher what my dear friend's exasperating other half said and I grinned. _So the infuriating rat man really does like me, eh?_

_Sì,_ _I do. There. Admitted it. Now can you find me something to wear, please?_

"Doing that now. After you crashed my gathering, I took the liberty of getting you a couple sets of clothes that'll fit you and be kept here _only_ for emergencies like this." I said aloud with a snort. 

That got me a short laugh that was followed by a pained groan. 

I went into the large walk-in closet to grab one pair of the black pants and a black t-shirt with a sleeping white rat curled up on a pair black gloved hands. Dix would be pleased to see that after she calmed down from blasting the other vampire. 

* * *

Meanwhile in the sitting room... 

Dix picked up on the third ring. 

"Omega. This is a surprise. You rarely call me. What's going on?"

"You need to come over to our place. Basil is here..."

"Did he have to be transported in his ridiculous hat again?" Her tone was slightly exasperated but amused. 

"No. He... literally flew into Keebie after being chased back here and appears to be injured from the blood that's on her hoodie..."

Dix's tone went flat. "Chased and injured by what or should I say _whom_?"

Omega sighed and shook his head for he knew that tone well. "... Henrik and Johannes."

The ghoul had just pulled the phone away from his ear when her yelling voice came through the phone, "I'll be there **_immediately."_**

The phone went dead in Omega's hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

The two visitors had moved and sat down on the chairs as I came out of the bedroom. I had changed out of my bloody hoodie and t-shirt into my MCC shirt. I stopped in the doorway and glared at Henrik then Johannes causing the former to glare back at me while the other bowed his head submissively. 

"You have really fucked up. Why did you do it?" I said through gritted teeth, keeping my eyes on Henrik.

He didn't answer due to my front door crashing open and Dix suddenly appeared in the sitting room startling us all; her eyes flashing while moving about the room as she searched for Basil. Not seeing him, she looked at me. 

"Shower, cleaning up. He'll need to feed and maybe a boost with it. There's clothes laid out on the bed for him." I said to her. 

Dix nodded once. "Thank you. Do you know why this happened?"

"Basil told me. We'll decide what to do next when you both come out."

"Indeed" was all Dix said as she headed towards the bathroom to Basil and help him. 

As I prepared myself to blast Henrik and Johannes for their choice of seats, I didn't get to as both men were removed from the chairs and moved into hanging upside down in the air as Vicente came in, scowling. 

"Idiota! Nessuno si siede sulla mia sedia tranne i miei amati Keebie e Omega." He snapped his fingers and the two spun upright but remained suspended in midair, unable to move or get down by their own means. 

"Perché are they here and why did I see Dix tear through the halls to come here? If she is here." Vicente looked at me, his left eyebrow raised. 

"She's here and tending to Basil in the shower where I put him."

That got me a slight frown. 

"Nothing inappropriate happened between us. Those two," I gestured at Henrik and Johannes, "apparently attacked and chased him back here from what Basil told me."

Henrik snorted. "What of it? He came into our lands without permission to the palace. We were just doing our duty to protect our King from uninvited, _unwanted_ guests."

"Had he asked one of us for permission to enter, this wouldn't have happened." Johannes said and shrugged his shoulders. 

"And would he have been given leave to enter the palace to visit with Jonas had he asked for it beforehand?" I watched their faces after I asked my question. 

The couple seconds of silence that followed was all I needed to know that they wouldn't have let him in to see Jonas. 

"You're both assholes and I'd gladly throw you out and ban you from my home right now, but, Dix has every right to demand payment from you which Kungen will make sure you pay whatever necessary for this unprovoked attack on Basil."

* * *

In the shower... 

Dix came into the bathroom and froze at the sight of Basil leaning heavily against the side wall of the shower. The hole in his side was healing but going slower than human slow and just as painfully. The black makeup around his eyes had run from the water turning his face into a black streaked mess. She quickly stripped out of her clothes to help him, easily avoiding getting her hair wet as she moved the shower wand down to rinse the last of the black make up from his face before setting it down on the shower floor. 

"What did you do that got those two to do this?" Her tone was angry but concerned as she took inventory of his injuries and calculated how much blood and from who it would take to give him the boost needed. 

_At least two ghouls,_ he whispered softly in her mind. 

_The usuals are busy. Aether is with Becky tonight. Gremlin is off with Multi_ _somewhere._ _I_ _don't know where or why._ She sighed. 

_And Omega is food for no one. Damn..._ Basil went deathly silent and still as he shielded the thought that just occurred to him because Dix would possibly be mad after he told her. 

Dix jabbed two finger tips just above the wound on his side making him yelp in pain. 

_Tell me what's in that awful brain of yours that you're hiding from me._

Basil swallowed loudly. 

_Remember what Henrik said about Keebie's "Elf" blood being too precious to spill..._ he trailed off after Dix's eyes narrowed as she got his meaning. 

_You're thinking about asking me if I'll let you feed on my friend and if_ _I think she'd be okay with it, too._ She said curiously. 

He nodded his head. _I am. It will only be this once._ _I have_ _a_ _feeling it will be enough to put me off of ever wanting another taste... much like my brother did with you._ He gave her a flat look that said he was still bothered by that even though he had claimed to be over it. 

Dix grimaced. _You can stop with that._ _I doubt her blood will be anything like your half demon brother's blood._ She looked at his wounds and was happy to see that the smaller ones had healed and were fading away. The hole in his side had stopped bleeding but it was still gaping while healing so slowly. 

_Can you manage getting out to dry off and half dressed?_

Basil nodded and reached for the faucet handle to turn the water off. _I'll manage. Go deal with the idiots._

_Ok. Keebie put_ _clothes on the bed for you. I'll see_ _you out in the other room._ She kissed him then stepped out of the shower to dry off and get dressed. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck?" Dix said as she came out of the bedroom to find Vicente and Omega with me on his lap texting away on my phone, sitting in their chairs with the other occupants in the room were suspended in the air, Henrik clearly not up there under his own power. 

"Ah, there you are, bella. It seems problemi con questi, sì? I keep both still so they no leave until you say." Vicente said to her, his eyes glowing softly with his power. 

Johannes looked Dix over and blinked. He then looked at me and I nodded once at him which made him groan before he boxed Henrik's ear. "You are a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" He hissed at his best friend. 

The vampire rubbed his ear and snapped, "No, I'm not. Dix won't do anything to harm me because min ängel won't let her." Henrik looked at me and smiled. 

"I wouldn't count on that, Henrik. You fucked up and pissed not only me off, but my loves, one of my closest friends and our King who should be arriving as quickly as the dragon flies." I smirked and waved my phone up towards him. 

"Åh fan! Har du sagt till Kungen?" Henrik said, his cheeks flushing angrily. 

"She did. Min lilla figured he ought to know where you are and why, so he's decided to come here and handle this himself once and for all." Omega grinned up at him and chuckled maliciously. 

Vicente also looked up then moved Henrik so that he was in a prone position and made him start rotating in a slow counterclockwise motion. His eyes moved over to Johannes and looked at him thoughtfully. 

"For one così intelligente, sei un pazzo, Johannes. It is una cosa to take on a vampiro della nostra chiesa and quite more when he is mio fratello. Not your idea, sì?"

"No, your Eminence. I did not attack him. Had I done so he'd be dead. I came along to keep Henrik from killing your brother." He looked at Dix and said, "I give you my word that I didn't touch Basil."

"He's telling the truth, Dix." Basil said from the bedroom door where he was leaning on the frame. He was paler than the white jade temple dogs that stood guarding the door. He held out his free hand to to her and she went to his side to support him as he made his slow way over to the sofa where he sat down heavily and groaned. 

Everyone else in the room gasped at the site of Basil's wound and all eyes went to Henrik. The vampire swallowed hard past the lump that had formed in his throat from seeing the last visible sign of the damage he caused. 

My phone buzzed in my hand with a text:

Are they still with you? 3rd floor, North Wing last door on left, ja? 

Yeah. Vicente has them restrained and having fun with doing so.

I'll be there shortly, min älskling. 

See you soon, love. 

"Kungen will be here in a few moments. In the meantime, Basil please lay down. Sitting like that has to hurt abominably. " 

He looked over at me, gave a slight nod before falling over, his head landed on Dix's lap as a shaking sigh trickled out. 

"Knulla! What the hell did you do to him to cause that serious of a wound?!" Omega snarled at Henrik, his eyes turning blue violet as he stared at the hole in Basil's side. 

There was the sound of leather straining then tearing as Vicente's gloves split open to make room for his claws; his eyes were glowing brightly now as his rage started to amp up at the clear sight of his brother's injury. He let Johannes drop to the floor as he squeezed his power around Henrik, causing the vampire to cry out in pain as the sound of a couple cracking bones filled the now silent room. 

"Sei morto, Henrik. Dì addio ora." Vicente said in a tone that froze my blood. 

"NO!" I cried out as I leapt up from Omega's lap and went to my knees in front of him, pleading with my eyes for him to stop. 

"'No'? Tell me perché non ucciderlo? You want this _stronzo_ spared?" His eyes were still glowing as he looked my face, his left eyebrow quirked up. 

"Yes, beloved. He was doing his duty to protect Kungen as is his job. He's also still angry about the other night when Basil hit me to stop me from going into hysterics over losing Papa that way. That and Basil knows that with Papa being gone, my last tie to the Abbey is severed so we'll leave which he doesn't want to happen."

"It's true, Vicente." Kungen's voice startled us as he had come in quietly while I was talking. "Basil came to see me rather unexpectedly and discussed his concerns about the three of you leaving when you're all important to the goings on here."

"He should've asked me to visit instead of _sneaking_ in like the rat he is." Henrik snapped out then made a choking sound as Vicente choked him into silence with his power. 

"Sta 'zitto. Lascia parlare il tuo re, fottuto idiota." The half demon growled out before giving Kungen a slight bow of his head. 

"Tack, Vicente." Kungen gave him a nod in return. "Now that I won't be interrupted again, I'll continue." He looked at all of us in turn. "Basil did have _my_ permission to enter my lands and palace. John and Tim knew and that was why they weren't at their posts. They were at the gatehouse when Basil came and they escorted him to me while you were dead to the world, Henrik." He paused then looked straight at Johannes. "Did they not tell you that and to tell Henrik the same when he woke?"

"They did, my King. However, he didn't want to listen nor believe that you let Basil into our lands to have a private meeting with you. He is still angry over what happened the other night and chose to get some more vengeance because he loves Keebie just as much as you, Omega and Vicente do." The not-so evil clown stopped talking and looked at Dix. "I'm sorry I didn't do more to stop him from hurting Basil this badly. I did keep him from killing him though." His blue-gray eyes met hers as he went on one knee to her and bowed his head, his eyes still on hers. 

Dix caught Johannes' eyes with her own. "Alright. What do you suggest as payment for your involvement in this?"

"Blood. It's what Basil needs and deserves right now." He said quietly. 

Basil moved his head on Dix's lap to look over at the clown and snorted. 

"Thanks but no thanks. Clowns taste funny and not my thing to snack on. Sorry."

Johannes nodded and smirked. "Fair enough."

I glanced over at Basil and a thought popped into my head that would get some outrage but it would also be fitting payment for the damage Henrik caused tonight. The injured vampire looked at me and winked. 

_So you'll give your blood to heal me, eh?_ He whispered in my mind. _My brother won't be pleased with that_. 

_He'll get over it. This is about making Henrik pay and getting you whole again._ I looked at Dix and asked, _Are you okay with him getting blood from me?_

_I am since this will only be a one time thing. You know that neither of us have had Elf blood before._

_I know. Mary is gonna be pissed to miss out on seeing this. Oh well._

_He'll get over it. We should probably start talking aloud since everyone else is looking around and are uncomfortable with the silence. Can you tell me one thing: How is it that Henrik hasn't butted into our conversation?_

_A shield spell to keep him out of my head until I remove it. He tried to enthrall me one night and steal me away from Kungen... he has a scar from that._

_Stronzo deserved it!_ Basil snorted then winced in pain. _Can we get on with it now. Please._

_Alright. Let's do this._ I winked at him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate ftw!

"I have an idea that'll help Basil while also making Henrik suffer." I said to no one in particular. 

"What is it, _min älskling?"_ Jonas asked me. 

"Basil needs to feed to heal and none of the usual snacks are available and it'll take too much out of Dix, so he's going to get my blood."

_"Fan du är!_ I won't allow you to do such a thing!" Henrik yelled. 

Vicente was on his feet, his control over his glamour a struggle to maintain with each passing second as he moved the errant vampire closer to him and a clawed hand dug into his throat. 

"Devi stare zitto! You do not tell _dolce mio_ what she can e non può. Io e Omega collar e own her. Not you, **_non_ _mai,_** stronzo!"

"Vicente stop, please." I said softly to him from where I still knelt by his feet, my face paling as Henrik's blood welled up around Vicente's claws. That got me an angry snarl which got Omega to growl angrily at our demon. 

"Rein in that temper of yours, Vicente. He's being an idiot and this is losing him ground with every stupid remark he makes. That and you're amusing the fuck out of him for taking the bait." The ghoul glared the vampire.

"Håll käften, Henrik, eller tappa _**min**_ ängel för alltid!" Kungen barked out. He then looked at me and said "Take care of Basil, älskad. He won't say anything else now."

I stood up and started to go to over to Basil and was stopped by Vicente's free hand on my arm. I looked at his hand then his face, my right eyebrow raised. 

"Mi scuso, amato, per le mie azioni davanti a te. Mi fa arrabbiare rivendicarti come suo quando sei Omega e mio, prima e sempre." He said in a soft voice that slid over me like silk, making me shiver with arousal as he intended it to do. 

Dix let out an involuntary gasp as she shivered and blushed as she felt Vicente's power. He noticed it and gave her a knowing smirk. 

Basil glared at his brother and struggled to get up but fell back with a pained grunt. "Stop trying to seduce _my_ Dix. You did enough of that with getting her to take your blood." His eyes moved to look at me. "I need to feed, damnit!" He grouched.

I nodded and Vicente let go of my arm. "Be careful, dolce mio" he said before kissing my lips. 

"I'm always careful with your brothers, Bone Daddy. There's no other way to be with any of them." I walked away from him and went to sofa to kneel down close. My eyes closed for the span of six heartbeats as I said a spell that opened my magic to heal Basil's wound after he took what he needed of my blood. 

_Where should_ _I bite you?_

_My carotid. It'll go quicker and is more appropriate than giving you femoral arteries. That and Dix would rather you didn't bite me there anyway._

_True. There's been enough shit tonight that has pissed me off and I'd rather not have more added on to it, thanks._

I winked at her then leaned forward so my neck was easier for Basil to reach without having to move too much. 

_On three._ He said then struck, sinking his fangs in and swallowed. _Three._

_You ass_! Dix's tone was exasperated. 

_And you love it and me._

(A complex snort was all Dix gave in reply.) 

As he took in more of my blood, Basil began to twitch with a little bit of fear as my magic started to work. With each swallow, it disturbed him as it felt like pop rock candy was tingling in his mouth and throat then into his side. After the popping sensation went away, he groaned into my neck and pulled me down closer as the taste of my blood hit him. 

_Almond zepoli... raspberries... white chocolate... **Fucking hell**_!! 

Basil growled in pleasure as he wrapped one of his arms tightly around me, holding me in place. Dix hissed at him and started tugging at him to let go which only made him hold tighter on to me. The others in the room around us were shocked at how Basil was acting now. 

_Basil. Stop._

_No._

_I_ _said stop._

_Uh uh. Too **delizioso**_... 

_You... have... to... **killing...** me..._

Basil jumped and released me. 

"You're... welcome" I breathed and immediately fell unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to stop writing Henrik as an asshole vampire and will get him back to being sweet marshmallow boy again soon. I've just had fun making him be a somewhat possessive jerk that doesn't shut up when he really needs to.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck." It was all Basil could say after I became a dead weight on his chest. 

Dix took one look at my deathly pale skin then glared at him. _You took too fucking much! Greedy pig._

_I_ _couldn't help it. Her blood is the most perfect next to yours. She really is magical._ _I_ felt _it._ _I can still_ feel _her power in my veins._

_I_ _told you so. Don't use it for_ anything _stupid or silly._

He gave her an offended look. _Would_ I _really do such_ _a thing?_

_Yes, you would, especially when it comes to that one thing you_ want _so badly._

* * *

Omega came over and lifted me into his arms, frowning slightly at my paleness. His annoyance turned to worry as he noticed how slow my heart was beating and my breathing was also taking too long between each breath. He carried me into our bedroom and laid me on the bed, Jonas and Johannes following close behind him. 

"Someone get Aether. **Now**."

"Where's his rooms?" Johannes asked him from the door. 

"Downstairs, directly under our place. Hurry."

The clown gave a curt nod and left. 

"What do you need him for? Shouldn't we be taking her to the infirmary for a transfusion?" Kungen snapped at Omega. 

"She can't get a transfusion because there are no others like her here. She has to be given a mana boost to keep her alive so her body can replenish her blood supply. My element can do that but doing it on my own will leave me in nearly the same state as min lilla. Aether will help keep me from expending too much of my power by combining his with mine."

"What do you mean, Omega?" Vicente said in growling voice from the door. He took a look at me and bustled into the room, knelt down beside the bed and took one of my hands in his; gasping softly as he felt how cold it was. _**"BASIL!!"**_ He bellowed then jumped slightly as my hand weakly squeezed his. 

"She can still hear everything around her, Vicente. Lower your tone." Our ghoul told him with frown. 

"Mi dispiace amore mio. I bellow no more." Vicente said in a quieter tone. My hand squeezed his again in thanks. 

Basil came stumbling into the room, a stupid grin on his face and tittered drunkenly. The sound made his brother glare at him. 

"You bellowed, dickhead?"

Vicente got to his feet and approached the vampire, glaring as he took in Basil's glazed eyes and the faint glow off of his skin. 

"Knulla! If I didn't know better, I'd say he's drunk out of his mind, high as a kite or both." Kungen said as he took in the way the vampire looked. 

"The answer, lizard King, is _'Sì',_ for I am both." He giggled. "Had I know this about Elf blood, I think I would've indulged long before now."

"This is why I had said her blood is precious and not to be wasted." Henrik said as he walked into the room and over to the side of the bed Omega was sitting on. His lip curled as Vicente gave him a baleful look. "She used a bit of her power to heal Basil, but he went greedy, took too much of it and is now power drunk."

"How do you know that?" Omega asked. 

"I fed on her once, but not like this." The vampire replied softly. 

"And he was just about as gone as Basil is right now." Kungen added while Henrik nodded in agreement. 

Dix sighed. "Wonderful. How long will I have to deal with him in this inebriated state?"

"It took me the course of the night and a dead sleep plus a few hours to get back to normal after I woke up. It might take him double that or more... I don't really know, Dix. I'm really sorry to have caused all of this." Henrik looked at everyone in the room. 

"You acted out of love for her and your loyalty to me, my friend and brother." Kungen said to him with a small smile. "I would've done the same in your position."

"Tack, Kungen" Henrik replied with a bow. 

* * *

Johannes not quite ran down the hall to the stairs and Aether's door. He knocked rather loudly and waited impatiently for the ghoul to answer. 

From within he heard a voice call out, "Fuck off Multi!" followed by a loud groan and a woman crying out in pleasure. 

The clown rolled his eyes before saying, "It isn't Multi knocking on your door. My name is Johannes and Omega told me to get you." 

A muffled "What the fuck?" and "Who is that?" came from behind the door then the sounds of someone walking towards it. The door opened and the ghoul popped his head around it. 

Aether looked at Johannes with a frown and growled, "Why didn't Omega text or come get me himself?"

The clown gave him a glare. "He's with Keebie and she needs help, badly."

"What do you mean 'help, badly'?" The ghoul asked him, somewhat coldly but with concern in his brown eyes. 

"Long story short. Basil got attacked and injured pretty badly by Henrik for reasons I'm not going into now for there's no time. Keebie let Basil feed off of her since his other regular donors are occupied. He took too much and she's currently in a weakened, unconscious state. So get the fuck upstairs and help her!" He not quite yelled the last. 

The ghoul startled and nodded once before ducking back behind the door. "I'm sorry, Becky love. I have to help Keebie. I'll be back as quickly as possible." He gave her a kiss and was out the door, closing it behind him. 

"Let's go."

Johannes was slightly shocked to be following the naked ghoul but, surprisingly, said nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Inside my drained, unconscious mind..._

I was in Nihil's private garden. Under the willow tree, was a table laden with tea and one of the chairs occupied by Papa. A tear fell down my cheek as I whispered his name. 

The ancient demon stood up with a smile and held his arms open to me. "Come here, my dotta. We must talk."

I ran into his arms and sobbed as his arms enfolded around me, holding me tightly while humming softly as his cheek rested on top of my head. 

"Why did you let Basil kill you? Why didn't you stay out of sight until after I came back? Why did you die?!"

"Oh my leetle one. I am not dead, merely fell asleep at my typewriter again. What was laying on the altar was a fake. I am very much still alive, my dear one and what you saw was a badly enacted prank." He moved his arms from holding me to step back and look at me with a puzzled expression. "Now, tell me why you are close to death and your magic drained so low. What happened?"

"It's a bit of a story, so we should sit."

"Yes." He lead me over to the table and when I moved to sit in the chair opposite of his, he stopped me. He sat in the chair and had me sit on his knee. "Now, dotta, tell me."

I told him and cringed when I felt his power spike and saw his eyes glowing blindingly white.

"Idiot child! I'll make him pay for hurting you!" He snarled out with a deep inhale and sighing exhale, he grimaced. "Both Basil and Henrik will be punished accordingly. They will not be permanently damaged, dotta, I promise." Papa added at my stricken look. 

"Are you going to come back? The very realistic fake body and funeral made it so you can't and I don't want to stay at the Abbey with you no longer here, you know that. And wherever I go, your son and Omega will also go. Jonas has offered us citizenship, titles and places in his court, which it's becoming more tempting to accept his offer now. "

Papa sighed. "I know, dotta. My involvement with the Mexico plan was solidified with no warning. The Director simply appeared, told me what would happen and left with Basil, ghouls, ghoulettes, few of the Sisters and the fake of me was left here. I'm thinking he also arranged for Omega to believe my demise was genuine as fully as you did."

"So this was just a payback for the food incident and the petty sniping back and forth? Overkill." I hummed softly and Papa furrowed his brow as he looked at me. "Well, that's fine. Basil will pay for it when the crash happens. I'm sorry Dix will have to deal with him coping with the worst hangover he's ever had in his lifetime, dead and undead."

Papa gave me a grin that was positively evil cat lapping the cream after eating the canary. "You really are the daughter I wish I created. So devious under that angelic facáde. You make me proud, dotta."

I hugged him tightly. "As my favorite quote says, ' _Angel to some. Demon to others._ ' I've done my best to live by it."

"You've done so and very well, my dear one. My sons alternately love and curse you for it."

I nodded. "Of course. They don't really have a choice."

Nihil shook his head and laughed. 

* * *

Aether was trying to keep his cool as he strode through the hall at a fast pace. Omega sending this total stranger to his door had him trying not panic. His brother ghoul was very capable of healing Keebie on his own as he demonstrated after what happened with Henrik. He gave a twitch of his shoulders that was echoed by a twitch in the tip of his tail. 

"You still behind me, clown boy?" He tossed over his shoulder. He asked because he couldn't hear the man's foot steps on the flagstone floor of the hallway. 

"Of course... I have my eagle eyes on you." He put a smirk into his tone since the ghoul in front of him couldn't see his expression and his shifted eyes. 

Aether paused and said "'Eagle eyes'?" then turned to look at Johannes and blinked as he looked at the clown's eyes. 

"Ja. Harpy."

"I'm sure that suits you."

Johannes grinned. "You have no idea."

"Hmmpf." Aether shook his head. 

They took the stairs three at a time and were down the hall in seconds and at my door in seconds. Aether opened it and strode quickly to the bedroom and sat heavily on the foot of the bed after seeing me laying there so pale and still. 

Everyone in the room blinked at the naked ghoul. 

"I'll apologize and help you make up for tonight with Becky later." Omega said to him. 

"Thanks, mate. So tell me what the fuck happened and why Basil is so fucking knackered at the moment."

Basil was grinning and giggled drunkenly, causing Dix to roll her eyes as she shifted into a more comfortable position on his lap where they sat on the chair in the corner near the foot of the bed. "Sssssìììì. I am quite _knackered_ and can do a little trick now." His eyebrows came together as he concentrated and a pleased grin curled his lips. 

Dix let out a surprised squeak as a tail with a small spade on the tip slithered up her legs and curled up on her lap, the tip moving slowly in a highly suggestive manner. 

"I told you _not_ to do that! Damnit, Basil!" She snapped at him and slapped his tail as he made it do an obscene and filthy movement towards the apex of her thighs. 

All the other occupants of the room were doing their best codfish impressions as they stared at Basil's new appendage. 

"Of all the things he could've done with the magic in his veins, he gave himself a fucking _tail_?!" Henrik said into the silence then facepalmed. 

Which was the perfect thing to say to end the shocked silence and bring laughter into the serious situation we/they were all in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the tail for Basil came from one of Noir_Dix's stories that had him wanting a tail of his own after finding out the ghouls have them. I was given her blessing to give him his tail, and here it is. 
> 
> I hope I did good with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside on the grounds... 

"Hey Gremlin... There's a black wolf and a fox over by the western edge of the trees. Let's go catch them. I'm sure a couple of Sisters would like to have a tail to wear." Multi said to the smaller ghoul as they walked back from Mary's cottage. 

"It could be fun. However, I have a date with Sarah in a bit." Gremlin replied then looked at his watch. "KNULLA! I'm late! She's gonna be so pissed at me! See ya later!"

He sped off towards the cloisters and hoped Sarah wouldn't smack him again or worse: bar him grabbing snacks later from his jar at Omega and Keebie's place. 

Multi shook his head and moved towards where the animals sat watching the grounds. 

* * *

_We should've asked Kungen which building it is that they live in before we decided to follow after him. I can't catch his scent over that of all the ghouls, people weed and sex over by the graveyard._ Tim snorted as he shook his head the sneezed. 

John huffs a sigh. _It's the long three story, gray building over there and somewhere on the third floor. We'll trot over and shift near the door, then send_ _a text to Kungen for where we need to go._

_Alright. Let's go._ Tim goes to move forward and yips as his tail is yanked and a ghoul pounces on him. 

_THE FUCK DOES THIS FUCKING GHOUL THINK HE'S DOING?!_ He yells to John. 

The sound of John's laughter fills his head. _Shift. Trust me. That ghoul will hate himself when he sees you then me._

Before Tim can shift, Multi moves to tear his throat with a clawed hand, a feral grin on his ghoulish face. Tim quickly bites the hand reaching for his throat and hangs on tight as the now hissing ghoul attempts to shake him off. 

John shifts to his human form and says in a growling tone, "You picked the wrong fox to try killing, ghoul. My King won't appreciate you causing harm to his best friend, so let Tim go now."

Multi froze as he looked up at the man that suddenly appeared and hissed then yelped as the fox let go and shifted into a man he'd not seen at the Abbey nor met before. 

"Oh _fuuuuuuuuuuck_!! You're... Both... Shit. Fuck. Keebie is gonna nail my hide to the wall for this if you tell her!"

Tim gave him wicked smile. "Which ghoul are you?"

"Don't lie to us either. Keebie has told us about which ghouls she's close to and has spoken with all of us in regards to who she'd like to bring to Kungen's Palatsborg for possible future visits. We'll know if you're one of them or not." John widened his blue green eyes as he stared down the kneeling ghoul. 

Multi gulped. "I'm Multi. If I had know that you guys were the fox and wolf, I wouldn't have attacked. I would've asked why you're here and taken you to where your king is... if he is really here."

"He is." Tim replied. "There was an incident between Henrik and Basil. We've been summoned by Jonas to come at once to Omega and Keebie's chambers. Take us there and we won't say anything about this incident."

Multi gave him a skeptical look. 

"You have our word." John added as he handed the ghoul the black handkerchief that was in his jacket pocket. "Wrap that around your hand to catch the blood and you can keep that. I won't need it back."

The ghoul wrapped up his hand after inspecting the punctures from Tim's teeth. He was lucky that the damage was superficial which surprised him a little bit and made him wonder why the shifter used restraint in defending himself and so he asked him. 

"I refrained from shredding your hand because you're a ghoul that I didn't know and knowing my luck, you were one of Keebie's friends and one of Basil's charges. Had you been another ghoul-"

"You'd be dead right now. We would've killed you and continued on with our business." John finished for his friend. 

"I get it. Well, let's go so you can get to the king then I can go on to my own thing. Follow me. "

The ghoul walked forward and the shifters followed close behind. 

* * *

After the laughter died down, Omega went into the closet and grabbed a pair of black watch lounge pants that he tossed to Aether. 

"Put these on. Your naked ass has sat on my bed long enough."

"Why is it that a ghoul can sit naked on your furniture but I can't?" Basil whined at Omega. 

"Leave it alone, Basil. There's a thing with the three of them - four of them, " Dix corrected herself as Vicente looked at her with a slight frown, "so shush and stop complaining that you don't have the same privilege."

He let a sulking sigh. 

After Aether pulled the pants on, he noticed the shirt on the bed, took a look at the front of it and smiled before handing it over to Dix. 

"I'm pretty sure that this is for Basil."

Dix blinked at the design and looked at Omega. 

"Which one of you had this made for him, Megs?"

"Min lilla did. He needed a little reminder to not be such an idiot when he's over here. That and she knew you'd both love the design."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Basil said peevishly. His eyes took a bit to focus on the the front of the shirt and once he really saw the sleeping white rat in his gloved hands, he gave a wobbly smile. "I... I don't know what to say. Did she really have this made for _me_?"

"Ja. Keebie's is particular with who she befriends and lets into her circle." The Quintessence ghoul shook his head. "We need to get back on task and get her back with us."

"Tack for getting back to that, Omega." Kungen said to him. "Min ängel is getting paler and it's not a good look on her."

Vicente nodded and added, "Her hand is... ora fa più freddo, um.. colder in mine now. Help mio amato cuore, per favore, Omega ed Etere."

Omega nodded and scooped me up in his arms. "Move the pillows around so I can lean back on them as we work."

"On it." Henrik said as he moved over and piled a few pillows up by the headboard. 

"We'll need the black and white bat blanket from the sofa for her, too." 

Johannes went out to the sitting room to grab it and went to the door to answer the knock that came. He opened it and sighed in relief at seeing Tim and John in the hallway. 

"Fuck it's good that you're both here. Things are rather... strange here tonight."

John's eyebrows climbed up his forehead as he noticed the blanket tossed over his friend's shoulder. 

Tim said what their friend was thinking. "Let us in and tell us-"

He was interrupted by Jonas saying loudly, "Bird?! What the fuck is taking so long to get that blanket? Keebie's fading now get your ass in here!"

The three men jumped and Johannes gestured for the other two to follow him as he sprinted back to the bedroom. He handed the blanket over to Aether who tucked it around me then wrapped himself around my unconscious form and Omega. His head was comfortably resting on the other ghoul's shoulder and he started glowing pale lilac as he drew the aether around us. The paler purple was quickly swallowed and mixed into the deeper purple of Omega's power. The aether swirled in the air for a few seconds before it pushed into my body making me jump slightly and opened my eyes, startling everyone. 

* * *

A glowing sphere of purple light appeared in the garden and started moving towards me and Papa. I stood up and Nihil gave me a wink as a slight breeze caused by his power blew up around us. A pale white barrier appeared between us and the ball of aether. 

" _Papa_?" Omega's disembodied voice whispered. "What the fuck is going on?! You're _dead_!! Now you're trying to keep _min_ lilla with you?! **_WHY_**?!" His voice went from a whisper to angry bellow. 

"Seriously... What... The... Fuck?! I _saw_ you _**fall**_!! You died and now you're trying to take _**our**_ Keebie to hell with you to keep you company?! That's not happening, old man!!" Aether's voice snarled at him and the power sphere crackled as the paler lilac darkened to purple while the purple to violet as Omega's pain and anger flowed into it. 

"My Quintessence ghouls, I am not taking her from you. I am detaining her return to you for just a few more moments so I can say something to Henrik and Basil. I am quite pissed at both of those idiot boys for causing my dotta so much pain and heartache. Once I have my say, she'll be all yours again." Papa smiled. "I'll also visit you after we both wake up from the badly enacted farce. I'm not dead and feel happy to have had this time with her."

"Yes, Papa." Both ghouls said quietly and the ball of their combined power faded back to it's begining shades. 

"Please hurry up with whatever it is you're going to do, Papa. The strain of holding the sphere is getting to me." Omega groaned out. 

"Done." The ancient demon looked at me. "You've opened yourself to let me do this, yes." He made it a statement. 

"Yes, Papa. Do it so we can go home." 

With a smirk he was gone and I felt him inside me as the shield faded and aether moved quickly towards me. 

* * *

Henrik stood watching the deathly silent and still ghouls holding me from the foot. His eyes traveled over Omega and Aether's faces before moving back to stare at me, counting every slow breath I took and beat of my heart, willing for it not to stop. Under his watchful gaze, he saw my eyelids flutter before they opened. A grin started to form on his lips but it quickly changed to his jaw dropping open. 

"Her eyes! They're glowing white!" Henrik gasped. 

At the sound of his voice, a voice that was not my own spoke. "Ah, Henrik. I'll only say this once. _Never harm one of my sons or **my dotta** again or this will be a lot worse for you next time._" Four deep cuts appeared on the vampire's cheeks. 

Henrik cried out at the sudden cutting of his flesh and left the bedroom with Johannes, Tim and John following him the latter two demanding to know what the fuck just happened and what the hell was going on with me. Jonas stayed where he was and watched my glowing eyes. 

"Kungen. I trust your guard has learned his lesson now and will no longer harm my family?"

Jonas nodded once and inclined his head in a bow. "He has, Papa. Between watching Basil feed on min ängel and your punishment, there will be no more trouble."

"Bene." My eyes looked at Basil and my face scowled at him. "Idiot child! How dare you pull such a prank on Keebie, Omega and everyone else in the Abbey! Yes, I know what happened. She told me what you did and how you hit her." The scowl changed to an evil grin as Basil squirmed hard in the chair and bounced Dix off his lap as a strange numbness happened in his cock and tail along with a deadening of his tastebuds. 

"Sorry, Dix. My son will be unable to perform for several days after his intoxication is over. I do not wish to punish you with my idiot son but since he was not using the head on his shoulders nor his tongue properly, I took them away from him for a few days. However... There is still my youngest that I know would gladly meet your needs with that, even without a tail."

"He has been quite stupid as of late, Papa." An exasperated sigh and glare at the still squirming vampire. "Are you really not dead and will be coming back?" She asked. 

"Of course, dolce. I'll explain more once I've returned. See you all very soon!" With that he was gone. 

My body then glowed purple for the span of a few heartbeats and faded as my eyes opened again, revealing their three colors of brown flecked Hazel outlined in dark green. I looked up at the ghouls holding and smiled at them as their eyes faded from glowing blue violet to perfect sky blue and from deep amber honey to warm brown. 

"Welcome back." They both said softly and looked at me with relief in their eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick nod to GirlwiththeGhostTattoo for the nickname Jonas calls Johannes. It was too good and goes well with his animal form. 
> 
> Dix... I'm sorry Nihil did that but but it is what the old demon wanted to do, so I let him. 
> 
> And one other character will make an appearance in the final chapter. Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nihil appears and he's not alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Google Translate for Italian and Swedish.

In the kitchen and sitting room....

"Dude, what the fuck just happened? Is Keebie possessed and that's why your face was cut up?" Tim asked the bleeding vampire as he walked him over to the kitchen and threw open the faucet while looking for a dish towel for Henrik to clean up with. 

Jonas came out of the bedroom and answered the guitarist's questions as Henrik set about to dabbing at his cut face with the wet towel. 

"She briefly hosted Papa Nihil, who is not dead as we all thought he is. As for the rest of what is going on, I'll give you the quick version of the events leading up to where we are now. Don't interrupt." Kungen told them. Tim and John stayed silent until he was finished and looked at their friend with equal expressions of shock and disbelief. 

"You really are a stubborn jackassed idiot, Henrik. You should've left well enough alone. We all know that Basil regrets what he did to her and was willing to make amends in whatever way possible. But you had to push and now look where you're at! Your face cut up through demonic means and not blood donor in sight!" John snarled. 

"We're sure as fuck not going to feed you to help you heal and no one in the other room will either, I'm sure. In all honesty, I don't want you to come back with us to Palatsborg today. There has to be a cellar or dungeon somewhere around here. " Tim growled as he smacked the vampire upside his head. 

Jonas let out a long sigh. "There's somewhere here he can be placed for a few days. We'll discuss that with Papa when he arrives since I'm sure he will after what just happened. We might as well go sit down and wait. Do not sit in the black leather wing chairs though." 

The drummer and guitarist looked at him with confused looks. 

"Vicente will use his power and hang you upside down in mid air if you do. Only he and Omega sit in them with Keebie on one of their laps." Johannes told them as he moved to sit on the smaller black couch and sprawled his long legs out in front of him. 

The two men blinked at that information and moved over to the larger black sofa to sit down as Jonas grabbed a chair from the dining table, turned it around and sat down, crossing his arms over the back while he spraddled his legs on either side of the chair. Henrik pulled over a large black damask floor cushion and plopped down on it where the group waited in silence for the rest of us to join them. 

* * *

Meanwhile... 

I snuggled into Omega's arms and blinked tiredly at Aether as he gave me a soft smile. I gave him a small frown as I realized that he was laying on my bed with his arm around me when he was supposed to be in his rooms tonight with Becky. 

"Shit. I wrecked your night. Becky isn't gonna be happy with me for this." I struggled to sit up so I could go downstairs to apologize to her. My struggling was halted by both ghouls strengthening their hold in me. 

Omega growled. "You are not going anywhere, min lilla. The moment you stand up, you'll be on the floor in a faint. Becky knows there was trouble tonight. Aeth and I have a plan to make things up with her for the interruption. We'll discuss it later."

"Dolce mio, you must rest. Mio padre e mio fratello have done enough to tire you and you need to recover your strength, per favore." Vicente said as moved to where I could see his face. He was frowning slightly but without anger and his eyes held tender concern for my well being. 

"Yes, Daddy." I gave him a little smirk which made him growl affectionately. 

"Mio amato monello, ti amo così tanto."

"I love you, too."

A sarcastic "Aww" came from the other side of the room followed by loud grunt as Basil was elbowed by Dix. 

"Shut up, you idiot. It's really nice to see Vicente being so soft and sweet like this." She hissed at him. "And besides, you got a little misty eyed over the t-shirt a few minutes ago."

"Tho ith true, fratello. You are a marthmallow!" Basil slurred then chortled. 

As Vicente turned to scowl at his youngest brother, his eyes starting to glow with anger, the rest of us also glared at Basil and one by one said:

"Shut -"

"The -"

"Fuck -"

"Up, now, - "

"You power drunken, fool!"

Basil chuckled in response then opened his mouth and flicked his tongue like a snake tasting the air. "Thith ith tho weird. My whole tongue ith numb, not just my tathebudth and tho ith my dick and tail. Tho not fair!" He slouched into a sulking posture. 

Everyone heartily laughed at him; Vicente laughing the hardest to where he was near sobbing with it. 

"Grazie, padre, per aver punito il bastardo di ratto così perfettamente! Così necessario dopo aver quasi ucciso il mio dolce." Vicente gasped out as his laughter slowed. 

"Yes, it was needed and fitting," Nihil's voice sounded in the room shortly before a portal opened and he stepped through it, a portable oxygen concentrator slung on his shoulder. He wasn't alone when he stepped into the room. Behind him came -

"The Director!" Dix gasped and trembled slightly at his appearance. 

Our Mastermind gazed over at her and gave a crooked little smile that made her jump and Basil frown in annoyance. 

"Just stay quiet, rat man. I came to see the Elf after I heard what happened in the garden and to meet with others that are in the sitting room waiting for explanations and wondering where Henrik will stay to serve out Kungen's part of his punishment." He looked over at Omega and smirked slightly as the ghoul tightened his hold on me making me squeak in protest and Aether look at him concerned. 

"Oroa dig inte, min gamla vän. Jag är inte här för henne eller för att orsaka henne skada. Låt mig hjälpa till att föra henne ut till det andra rummet, snälla."

The ghoul let out a sigh and nodded. "Okej. Jag har inte styrkan ännu att göra det själv och jag vill helst inte släppa henne. Bär henne sedan till den stora soffan. Aether hjälper mig gå ut till det andra rummet. "

I looked at Omega as The Director came over to us. 

"He's going to carry you out out of here to the other room and get you settled since I can't without dropping you at the moment. Aether will help me get to the other room after we discuss what we're doing for Becky. Are you okay with that?" 

I nodded and said "Yes" as The Director slid his arms underneath me and effortlessly lifted then carried me out into the other room with Papa, Vicente, Basil and Dix trailing out behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate ftw again!

As we came out into the other room, the five men waiting all made sounds of confusion and disbelief. 

"What the fuck is going on?! Isn't he supposed to be _dead_?!" John exclaimed at the sight of Nihil as the ancient demon made his way over to one of the wing chairs and sat down. 

Papa looked over at him, his eyes flashed slightly at the drummer's tone. "No, not really, boy. What happened was a badly planned and executed prank. I've been in my office this whole time, where I fell asleep at my typewriter while writing my memoirs." He took in a long pull of oxygen and let it out on a long sigh. 

The Director carried me over to the big couch and set me down so that I was propped up by the arm and back with my blanket still wrapped around me. I gave him a weak smile in thanks to which he gave me a wink before walking over to the dining table to grab a chair and mimicked the way Jonas was sitting. 

Dix chose the other end of the couch I was on to sit down and Basil looked at her askance. She said nothing as she pointed at the blue brocade floor cushion for him to pull over and sit down on. He glared at her. She blinked and pointed again at the floor by her feet without saying a word. 

I gave a small cough to cover my laugh and looked at her. _Silent treatment or are you waiting for him to explode and say something so these five can get a laugh in at his expense?_

Basil decided to humor me and said, "Theriouthly? You want me to thit on a cuthion on the floor at your feet? You are tho in for it oneth I recover from thith punithment, Dith, I thwear it." He picked up the cushion, tossed it down on the floor in front of Dix and sat down on it with poor grace and a huff of annoyance. 

Our five visitors looked at each other then fell apart with laughter as Basil fell silent. 

"Fucking Christ! He sounds as bad as you do when you get blind drunk, Henrik!" Johannes chortled. 

"I'm fucking glad that didn't happen to me!" The vampire exclaimed as he continued laughing. He paused in his laughing long enough to look over at Papa and bowed his head to him. "Thank you, Sir, for not giving me the same punishment."

Nihil smirked at him. "You didn't have plans to fuck my dotta tonight so there was no need to do that. However, I have no say in what happens further to you now. That is for the king decide." He respectfully inclined his head to Jonas and received the same from the other man. 

"Well, Henrik is not going back with us when we leave. Is there a suitable place to lock him in for a few days?" He looked from Papa to Vicente and me. 

"Si. La _mia_ prigione will do." Vicente said with a smirk, as he walked over to Omega's chair to sit next to Papa; a sadistic gleam flashed in his heterochromic eyes as he settled. "I will do the taking of him to it and get him _chiuso dentro_." He purred the last two words that I twitched at which caught The Director's attention. 

"No, Vicente, you have your girl and our ghoul to take care of tonight. So none of that." He held up a finger and pointed it at him with a look that silenced whatever protest the half demon was about to make. 

"As for the rest of the events that lead up to tonight... The rest of the Abbey denizens will know it as a great prank pulled by Basil and the ghouls most apt a pulling them. Only _we_ will know that truth of what really happened and no one will ever be able to speak of it to anyone else in any way." He looked at all of is turn. 

"What about Mercutio and Sister Imp? They were there, too." I asked him. 

"Already taken care of, _min söta_." He smiled as he looked me over. "I saw to them the moment after I woke Nihil up. Don't worry, _älskling."_

"Good... Wait. Mercutio didn't go into a laugh riot fit over Basil's prank going awry like it did? He did after he after he heard what Henrik did that after he left your brother on the floor in a broken, bloody mess."

Dix took in a hissing breath and glared at me. "Did you really have to be that blunt with reminding us of that?" Her eyes started to glow faintly with anger as she stared at me. 

I didn't get the chance to speak. The Director snapped his fingers and Dix reluctantly met his gaze. Silence fell in the room as he spoke to her mind to mind. Basil sat up, frowned at Dix and frowned when he found that he was shut out of their conversation. He let out an angry snarl as Dix made a small whimper and blushed. The Director smirked and got up to walk into the bedroom to get Omega and Aether out in to the sitting room with the rest of us. 

As the two ghouls came out of the room, Aether said, "Thanks, mate. Best surprise to give Becky."

Omega gave him a smile that changed into a yawn as he sat heavily on the couch and cuddled up next to me. The other ghoul arranged a blanket over Omega to get his temperature back up before he went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

Omega purred softly as I stroked his head, my fingertips brushing the tip of his ear. Soon, his tail wrapped around my wrist, pulled my arm to rest against his chest and he entwined his fingers with mine as a contented sigh left him before he fell into exhausted sleep, with his lips curled in a little smile. 

"Aww, how sweet is that?" Johannes said with a grin, for once not being sarcastic. 

I smirked at him. "You'll see this a few more times while we're at the palace. So get the cute reacts out of your system now, okay."

That got me a chuckle from him, Jonas, Tim, John and Henrik. 

"Keebie will rest here tonight and tomorrow, she and Omega will head over first to get tucked up in their rooms to be alone in my palace-" Vicente growled lowly, interrupting Jonas to which the king glared back at him before continuing. "Then Papa and Vicente will come to stay in rooms reserved for them until her strength has returned."

Basil looked over at me as his voice spoke clearly in my head. 

_Just a visit, sì? You're not moving there are you as you said you would do after my serious fuck up? Please tell me you aren't going. Dix will never forgive me for driving you away... And I won't forgive myself for it either. Please come back when you've recovered. Please._

His eyes were pleading as watched me. It hurt to see his abandonment issue kicking in and pulled at my heart. 

_Yes, just a visit. I've no reason to leave permanently now, Batsy. Just don't pull this fucking shit ever again or it will be last time you'll ever see us, period._

_I won't. I promise._

He let out a long, relieved sigh, snuggled against Dix's legs and rested his head on her knee. A small, yet happy smile curled his lips as a tear fell from his green eye as he stared for a few moments to assure himself that Omega and I weren't going to disappear in front of him right now. Dix started petting Basil's head and looked over at me and mouthed, " _Thank you_. "

I nodded at her with a smile and wink. 

"So... This dungeon of yours. It's underground and comfortable for someone to stay in for a couple or so days?" Jonas asked Vicente after getting distracted by the silent exchange between Basil and I. 

"Sì. Mio dolce e io stay many times, many days in it. Henrik bene there. It -" He looked over at me as his English failed him. 

"It has everything needed to be comfortable for a couple of days or more, if necessary. There's two keys for it that at least one of which will be left here with someone to let Henrik out when you say, my king."

Jonas nodded. _"God."_ He looked over at The Director. "Would you mind escorting Henrik down to the dungeon for us? I'd like to finalize plans for the morning and I believe you don't need to be here for that."

"No, I don't mind." He said as he stood up and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Rest well, min dyrbara älva." One of his hands brushed Omega's hair back from his forehead which made the ghoul grunt in his sleep and snuggle tighter into me with a contented sigh. The man smirked down at his sleeping friend before he turned and headed for the door. As he walked by Dix, he did something that made her cheeks turn pink and Basil hiss up at him which was ignored. 

"Come on Henrik. Let's get this over with. Vicente? Give me the key. I'll hang on to it and give it to Henrik when it's time to go so it'll get returned to you."

Vicente handed the key over to The Director but kept his eyes on the vampire as he growled out, "Nessun nutrimento con nessuno prima quando sei stato rilasciato, Henrik. Organizzeremo sacche di sangue da portarti. Di 'a mio fratello sulla strada che tipo."

I looked at Henrik as his voice spoke quietly in my mind: _I'll behave, min ängel and ask for whatever there's an excess of since I can't have yours even if there was any of it available._ He gave me a small smirk and a wink before hissing softly as the cuts on his face pulled. 

"Get out of here already, Henrik. I need to get to sleep and won't do that until you along with everyone else except Vicente leaves." I said to him and yawned. 

As he and The Director made their way to the door, the others came over to say their farewells and hug me carefully without disturbing the dead-to-the-world passed out ghoul half curled up around me. 

"See you tomorrow, _älskling._ " John said before kissing my forehead. 

"Sleep well, sweetheart." Tim said as his hand cupped my cheek. "Get Aether and Vicente to help you and Omega back to bed. No exerting yourself tonight, okay?"

"I've no intention of doing anything of the sort, Tim. Trust me."

He nodded and moved out of the way so Johannes could get his hug in. 

"Sleep well, little one. I'll have your rooms ready and waiting for you both complete with the koi fish hanging on the doorknob."

"So _that's_ where they disappeared to! You cheeky devil! Get out and go home already!" He let me playfully smack the side of his head before he stood up and headed towards the door. 

Jonas then came over and touched his forehead to mine, giving me an up close view of his beautiful cobalt eyes. "Tonight was pretty scary, _min kärlek_. I never want to see that happen ever again. _Jag kommer att döda honom om han någonsin skulle göra det här igen. **Du** är mitt hjärta, kärlek och livsliv, lilla._ _ **"**_

"I know, my love. Don't worry. Basil won't be doing that again. He saw for himself how stupid it was to take too much and get Papa mad at him. That and Dix will probably beat the hell out of him with Bunny Fart if he does." 

Jonas sat back on his heels and laughed while the sounds of snickering came from the other end of the room. 

"Yeah, I will. Well that and/or maybe I'll come over to that palace of yours, Kungen, _and_ bring Mary with me while Basil stays here thinking about how to make amends for being an idiot again." Dix's tone was serious but had an amused hint to it as well. 

"The hell you will, Dith! If anyone of uth doth vithit, it'll be you and me, not him. Ever." He growled out with a baleful glare as he got to his feet and pulled her up on to her feet. 

"I'd quit saying stupid things, boss, while you're falling deeper in the hole you're already in." Aether said as he started peeling a banana. "Besides, it's up Kungen who is and isn't allowed in his home, not you." He gave a quick nod to Jonas and took a bite of the fruit in his hand. 

"Bring whomever you want whenever you'd like to visit. My home is yours because my Elf here would never let us live it down if you're not allowed to." Jonas said to them before turning towards me to give me a gentle kiss. "We'll get going now and see you tomorrow when you arrive at _vårt hem. Jag älskar dig."_

"I love you, too."

With that, he got up and herded everyone out the door. A few moments later, the calls of a dragon, harpy eagle, fox and wolf sounded from the grounds. I smiled at the sounds and looked over at Papa. 

His eyes twinkled as he also smiled. "You did pick a couple interesting men to give parts of your heart to. A king that is a dragon and a vampire. I also see that the other three are quite fond of you as well."

"As the sister they don't have, Papa. I've no need or want for more with them. Besides, they have interests in a few of the Sisters here so we'll see what comes about from that."

"Indeed." Papa nodded then stood up as a portal opened up beside him, showing his office. "Rest well tonight, dotta. I will see you in the morning, my dear." He stepped into the portal and disappeared with a faint * _pop*_.

Aether finished his snack and came over to the sofa and sat down. 

"I'll help you and Vicente get Omega to bed then I'll go back to Becky and crash."

"Please tell her how truly sorry Omega and I are for wrecking her night."

"Listen, love. None of this was planned. It's part of me job to keep you both safe and healthy just as it's yours to do for us. She knows and understands that, too. Me brother ghoul and I worked out how to fix things. I'll be borrowing him for a bit to do it but you'll get him back before you have to go."

I nodded. "Alright. Let's get him and me into bed."

Aether helped me get Omega to let go of me enough for the ghoul to lift and carry him to the bed as Vicente picked me up to follow after. When they had us settled on the bed, I mumbled was possibly a "thank you" and passed out immediately. 

I didn't hear or feel Vicente slide into bed beside me and wrap his arms around me nor the tear that fell on my cheek as he kissed my forehead and whispered, _"Ti amo mia amata. Non spaventarmi mai più in questo modo. Non puoi mai morire_ _e lasciarmi vivere in questo mondo senza di te. Dormi bene, tesoro."_

He didn't sleep but stayed awake, holding me in his arms while he listened to and felt my heartbeat as he held me. 

* * *

None of us saw or heard him sigh before he turned into a vampire bat and flew away from the balcony. Mary had seen and heard what happened which left him not happy at all with Basil. It didn't sit well with him seeing my skin so pale and glowing a faint purple. 

_If only it could've been me that fed on Keebie tonight. Oh the things I could do with her power in my veins..._

Slutet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I had expected it would to end it. This chapter got rewritten several times due to my muses tugging me in different directions with it. 
> 
> As for Bone Daddy... He goes sarcastic and glowering when upset over his loved ones getting hurt to mask his fear of losing them. He's a real marshmallow inside that cold, gruff exterior of his. 
> 
> And Mary... I don't know what'll happen there yet. I have another story in the works to get written before I can let him have his say and way.


End file.
